Raven Prince: Book One
by Child of Taboo
Summary: Harry Potter never really fit in with normal people, so when he begins to do things no wizard can he didn't even blink. Includes Sprites, Nymphs, Elves, swords, flying, fights,true love, and miracles... chaper one now edited


Disclaimer: I doubt anyone is thinking I am making a legal claim on harry potter on a fanfiction sight, but I will include this disclaimer once. I am doing this for fun and not making money.

* * *

Raven Prince

Prologue

~The Green Man~

Harry Potter was an oddity to everyone who knew him in Little Whinging. The Potter boy's newest oddity was the common topic of the gossiping housewives of this Surrey. The small messy haired topic of their conversation could always seemed to be working in the garden of number four or sitting in the nearby park talking to plants. The boy regularly engaged in one-sided conversations with the plants, pausing in his speech as though the plants were talking back to him. Many folk wondered how the straight and ridged Dursley family had managed to turn out such an odd boy.

There existed a few theories on the boy's mental state ranging from Autism to chronic hallucinations, the most common theory was lasting damage from the car crash that had scarred the child and killed his parents. When the Petunia Dursley was asked about the boy she often talked about the boys fits, how the child would never wear anything besides overly large clothing, refused to eat the food she had lovingly prepared for the family, and how he never seemed to try connecting to people and making friends.

After months of these touching confessions from a grief stricken aunt, the Surrey housewives showered Mrs. Dursley with praise. The offered their sympathies for her situation, and assuring her that she couldn't be for the boy developing such odd habits. Petunia reveled in the attention, her stories of Harry's odd behavior came mare and more frequently, developing into a mild obsession. By the time of Harry's eleventh birthday his aunt's bouts of Munchhausen Biproxy had destroyed any chance that someone would relies that the boy was suffering in an abusive home.

~(OvO)~

Harry Potter knew he was different from the people around him, but also not different in the way his aunt had often implied loudly to the neighbors. The beginning of Harry's actual separation from the normal world had started in second grade. His class teacher had questioned him about his poor learning habits. The teacher was concerned by the lack of effort showed during class or on assignments. When questioned, Harry had remained silent trying to avoid looking them in the eye in embarrassment. Mentioning that his cousin Dudley took his homework or that his uncle Vernon would squeeze his arm if he got better grades than his cousin would never be believed. Harry's perception that discovery of his families treatment of him would not lead to freedom but to more pain kept him quiet. Exasperated by the lack of change and a growing concern Harry's teacher had eventually contacted the boys aunt and petitioned the school to admin the boy into a program for the mentally handicapped.

His admittance into the program ended up being one of the best things that could happen to green eyed boy. It solidified his aunt's story in the eyes of the neighbors and pleased his uncle with a monthly donation from the government to help offset the cost of raising a needy child. Although his uncle still referred to him as 'boy' or 'freak' he had begun to pay less attention to Harry. Vernon would still occasionally smack him around for failing to complete a choir on time or burning the meal he was to prepare, but these actions were significantly rarer.

The less his family paid attention to him, the more Harry was able to indulge in the one thing that made him truly happy, tending the family's garden. It had been there three years ago, nestled in the patch of growing life, that he discovered why he was so different from everyone around him.

****Edited content below****

The afternoon it happened was forever burned into his memory. It was brisk June day, a little past noon, when a seven year only Harry was laboriously struggling to remove weeds and dead plant matter from the rose garden. As he was elbow deep in a thorny bramble he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. The movement was too small to be a large animal, yet too big to be just the stirrings of the wind. Carefully, lest there be something hostel at the movement's source Harry slowly withdrew himself from the bushes. He looked warily at the spot for any further sign of movement, but when none came after several long minuets he eventually restarted his work.

The moment his gaze was directed elsewhere, Harry heard a small sigh of relief. This time he waited for the movement, watching cautiously from the corner of his eye. When the movement did come he was ready, a quick turn of his head and he caught the fleeting glimpse of what appeared to be a small green man with large dark eyes. Their gaze seemed to lock for a moment, with boy and creature frozen with shock. Although time felt as it was running slow no more than a second passed before the creature seemed to blend into the rose bush.

Harry blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes under his glasses before examining the spot again. He had been sure he had seen a small green man. The creature had looked to be only a foot tall. As he tried to make sense of what he had seen Harry tried to rationalize it had been an illusion brought on by the noon sun. It been just a shape formed from the shadow of the leaves. While part of him believed that reasoning he couldn't help but keep glancing at the spot .Although he didn't see the creature for the rest of the Harry often felt like something was there. Often he would get the feeling of being watched as he worked in the garden when there was no one visible.

The gaze was something oddly comforting to the boy, perhaps the feeling that this attention was not filled with fear, pity, or loathing prompted Harry to finally open up. The small boy began to talk to the creature spilling his secrets and pains he kept hidden from the world. Harry did not know or really care if the green man could understand him, the idea of having someone to confide irresistible. Harry found that when he started talking it was hard for him to stop. He had quite a story to tell, filled with sadness and hardship in his life. Eventually, when he ran out of new tales of abuse to share he talked about anything he could think of. It was on one of the days, when Harry found himself talking about an indistinct topic, that a small finally talked back.

"What is your name?" Joy and terror ran through Harry at the same time. Someone had been there watching him, listening to him. The response of his watcher was the start of something new, something wonderful, and something so new it was terrifying.

Gathering his courage Harry turned to the voice filled with hope. "Harry, my name is Harry." The green man's face was barely visible within the bushes, but like before Harry could make out the general shape of the green man as well as his large eyes. Tentatively Harry offered his hand to the leaves, "Thank you for listening."

As slowly as Harry had moved a small hand reached forward and rested lightly on his finger tips. "My name is Migi, you are well met." Harry's first thought that Migi had been just leaves was understandable when the small man stepped clear of the bush. His light green skin features dark lines in the design of leaves that matched perfectly with the garden.

"I don't want to be rude, but I've never meet a green man before let alone one so small, would you mind telling me about yourself?"

Rather than insulted Migi smiled and launched into a very detailed and slightly fast conversation about himself and his origins. It seemed that Migi was a summer earth sprite who had arrived at Privet drive after feeling a strange pull towards the area. He had been living some distance away, three Gangels though Harry was unsure what that meant, but summer droughts had forced him from his home in search of more well tended gardens. According to Migi the plants at Number 4 were so infused with life energy he had thought he was dreaming when he first came across them. So lost in his awe at the plants he had slipped up and allowed himself seen.

"Gave me a right scare that did. Though after I learned you were the one responsible for the plants it all made sense, humans aren't not being supposed to see us you see. But you must be an earth kin or something because here we are talking and all."

Harry enjoyed what became almost daily conversations with the sprite, although often what the happy being would talk about were things that made no sense to him. Migi told him spectacular tales of another world, the silly antics of Satyrs, an occasional tale of a narcissistic Nymph, and a few Elvin legends. But as the days became colder and the leaves began to change, Migi announced he would be off to hibernation until the Spring. The natural energy of the plants around him were what sustained the sprite.

So it was that every year as soon as the last leaf fell Migi was gone, only to return with the coming of Spring. To Harry the time of winter was a length grip that took away his only friend. If you asked anyone else who lived close to the gardens of number four, the house always seemed in bloom. Winter itself seemed drawn away from the plants and bushes of Number 4. It was not until late in November when all of the other trees and had died or shed their leaves that the summer plants finally faded. Unknowingly this was caused by a lonely boy wanting just one more day with his first friend.

* * *

A.N. Well here is the first of my new chapters of Raven Prince. Feel free to shoot me a review, I already know I have atrocious spelling so no comments on that unless you are offering to beta for me please ^_^. People who have read my previous story may notice that there has been a drastic change, never fear though because I plan to work the Ten silvers and Riverkin Heart in before the end of Harry's first year.

Thanks to everyone who has read my story and I hope you enjoyed it ^_^

This was edited on Dec.6


End file.
